A major users group of six organic and bioorganic chemists in the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry of the University of Maryland at College Park seeks funding for 500 Mhz spectrometer; the major user group is composed of Drs. Armstrong, DeShong, Dunaway-Mariano, Gerlt (P.I.), Kozarich, and Mariano. This spectrometer will be used for investigations of the structures of complex organic molecules, including natural products, oligopeptides, proteins, and nucleic acids, and studies of the mechanisms of enzyme catalyzed reactions. Two-dimensional NMR techniques, including COSY, NOESY, and multiple quantum filtered spectroscopy, will be used in the study of the structure of nisin and subtilin, mutants of Staphylococcal nuclease, oligonucleotides, and natural products. One-dimensional NMR techniques will be used to observe 55Mn resonances of organomanganese compounds, isotope perturbations of 18O on 31P chemical shifts of metal nucleotide complexes and 1H, 13C, and 15N nuclei in substrates and products of enzymatic reactions and in Staphylococcal nuclease and oligonucleotides. The NMR facilities currently available in the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry are not sufficient to meet the demands of the major users of the proposed spectrometer, both in terms of available spectrometer time and the types of experiments that can be performed.